gasterparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Jennifer Tate
Toad Jennifer Tate or Toad T. is one of Gaster park's main characters, along with Bobo Simon,Creepy D.Mcintosh, and Paige. Based on SMB toad, Toad is a member of the only Jewish/Christian family in Gaster Park. She is often noted for this, as well as her intelligence. Kyle is of the Jewish faith, but this detail is not officially revealed until "The she-problem", despite having been mentioned briefly in the first X is for kiss short, and in "C U s00n". It was also mentioned in "InstaJew". Bobo regularly makes derogatory remarks about the Jewish people, often directly in Toad's presence specifically to aggravate him. Attitude Toad is a sassy or bossy girl who has anger issues. In "She blu" She currently has alost her anger for bout a month. In "Brawl with a sasscano" she has a love for anime such as Hatsune miku, and also has selfies and beauty. Multi-Languages In "Toke you all," Toad seems to speak Spanish,and other 5 languages extremely accurately , even losing Creepy in conversation. He can also speak and understand french well. Appearances(Overall/Apparel) Toad wears a Red ushanka, a dark blue jacket,& light blue pants. Trivia: * Her name in japan is トッド・ジェニファー・テイト(Toddo jenifā teito) but translated is Todd Jeffrey Tate. * A note to head is when Toad says 'don't call my mom a pig" is a reference to Kyle Broflovski in SP:B,L,and UC. * Toad's nickname is Toady(refer as Tatey) which she hates being called. * Toad's fav word is "sass' and translated is:ke kumu(the reason) * Her favorite video game is unknown * Besides hatsune miku, Her Favorite song is Bad Apple(ダメなりんご)by Touhou https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jchttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jc * Her middle name is sometimes Jennifer,but due to mispronunciation people in Japan pronounce "ジェニファー" or Jenifā,Chinese people pronounce "詹妮弗" or Zhānnīfú, and Korean people pronounce "제니퍼" or jenipeo. * She visited many Disney: Tokyo/Orlando. * Her catch phrase is "When there trouble, I kick their butt" * Her line "When there trouble, I kick their butt" in Chinese is "當遇到麻煩時，我會踢他們的屁股" which is translated back is "When I have trouble, I will kick their ass" and pronunciation is “Dāng yù dào máfan shí, wǒ huì tī tāmen de pìgu” * "When there trouble, I kick their butt" in Spanish is "Cuando hay problemas, pateo su trasero" which is "When there are problems, I kick their butts"(a reference to one of GasterBlook(me)'s phrase "if there's trouble, you're getting your butt kicked" * "When there trouble, I kick their butt" in Japanese is "困ったときは、私は彼らの尻を蹴る"or" Komatta toki wa, watashi wa karera no shiri o keru" translated back is "When in trouble, I kick their ass" (similar to Chinese translation) * Her favorite emoji is the sassy girl emoji * Her favorite number is 18 * "When there trouble, I kick their butt" in Italian is "Quando ci sono problemi, prendo a calci il sedere" which translated back to English is "When there are problems, I kick my butt" * Besides "When there trouble, I kick their butt", her main line is "Don't mess with me" * Her dream career is Barista at Starbucks at FL, Delarado, 617 * She lived at FL, Sunshine Flower, 72621 * Her mom and dad's name is Kate and David * Her overall or apparel was inspired by Super Mario's Toad * Her nightmare is working at Hooters at FL, Circle Center, 71717 * Her favorite ride at WDW is Rock n Roller coaster at Hollywood Studious